Barcelona
by English Dreamer
Summary: [ONESHOT] [Implied 9R 10R] If memory caused the guilt she felt, God could take it back...


_Title: Barcelona_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: None really. But 9/Rose 10/Rose hints_

_A/N: Oh… My… God! I just saw the season finale. It is so good! I had to write this, just had too!_

_NOTE: SEASON FINALE SPOILERS! PLEASE BE AWARE FINALE FACTS IN THIS!_

* * *

Her eyes closed. Sunshine locks no more. They had turned back into their natural muddy colour. She couldn't bear to see her hair the colour it had been when he had changed. She couldn't look in the mirror either. The mirror she had smashed. She couldn't bear what had happened.

Her fault, it had been.

If she hadn't looked into the vortex. If she hadn't been the "Bad Wolf". If she hadn't been so utterly useless, defenceless or hopeless, he'd still be here.

But then again, he was here. But he wasn't himself.

He wasn't the Doctor that had picked her, out of the rest of the sill little apes. He wasn't the one that had died for her. He wasn't the one that had given it up for her. He wasn't hers.

And it was all her fault.

Maybe if she hadn't gone back… But then that would have been worse. The Dalek's would still be out there. There would have been none of her kind left. The universe would have had to surrender to them. Dalek's.

She shuddered at that thought.

Why was she cooped up in her room? The message asked her to remember him by living. By living a happy life. Why was she moping, and sulking and doing the human thing? The ordinary thing? It wasn't like she was alone.

She sighed in reluctance, picked up the bottle of hair dye, and walked into the bathroom. In order to regain what she had lost, she had to begin with correcting the sins of herself.

* * *

Once she was blonde and dry again, she gave a rather small smile. Her memories of being the Bad Wolf had returned, once she had gotten over the shock of watching the Doctor regenerating. She hated herself for what she had done. She could have saved her Doctor.

But she didn't. She really ort to just deal with it.

Eyes determined, face set, Rose set of toward the console. She needed closure. She need reassurance that they hadn't left anybody behind. Even though she was well aware that she could have done.

* * *

When she entered the room, his eyes immediately followed her every move. Why had he lied before; even to himself? Now he couldn't have her, he wanted her. The 10th regeneration was reluctant to mess with her heart, but the previous regenerations, the ones that never left his head and subconscious, told him to get on with it. Especially the one he was immediately before. 

Trust him, to recognise now what his feelings were, now!

He sighed. He would do anything for her. He had given a life for her, there wasn't much more that he could do to prove that. He prayed she never remembered what had happened at Satellite 5. She would never forgive herself.

Those beautiful brown eyes bored into his own baby blues. Wherever she wanted to go, he would take them. Planet Barcelona could wait. He would tell her so.

"You pick Rose, where would you like to see next?"

She stared, biting her bottom lip, hope on her face.

"Anywhere?"

From the tone in her voice, it sounded like she wanted to watch the Time Wars or… Or something worse…

"Yes, just no changing history. You've done that already."

Her face fell, and he cursed. Why had he said that? He wanted to take it back immediately, wanted to rush over and hug her and kiss her until she just let go. Till she accepted it.

"I need closure. To check for survivors, and for… Jack. I need to go back to Satellite 5. Just after we left. Please Doctor?"

He shook his head at himself. How had she wrapped him around her finger?

"Of course. I understand your need. I want to make sure that Jack gets a proper ending. He was a true and loyal friend."

Silence ensued as they began the emotional journey back to the end. Rose was lost in the thoughts that plagued her. She didn't remember for certain, but a gut feeling told her what she had done. And it sickened her.

* * *

The whirring that had been signalling the exit moments before, began once more. They had come back to find him, surely? He had only just missed them earlier, maybe they had seen him? 

Right then Jack didn't care. It only mattered that the TARDIS was back in his view. He could have cried.

The door opened, and two figures slowly walked out into the destruction. One was Rose, but who was the other? Had the Doctor regenerated?

Must have, seeing as that was Rose kept calling him. Then there was speech of finding his body, the one he was still using, and heading away from him down the corridor he had died in.

"If you looking for me, Rosie, turn around."

That froze the blonde. "If I turn around, will you still be there?"

"Come and give me a hug!" The Captain smiled. He watched the new Doctor's reaction, it seemed interesting to say the least, the same as the old one. Still possessive much?

Rose refused to let go.

She needed Jack. She needed her Doctor. She needed her friends back.

"How did you survive? Actually, I already know, let's just go back."

And aboard the TARDIS they went. It wouldn't be the same. But they would deal with it. He was still their friend, he'd just had plastic surgery.

Rose just had to keep telling herself that.

"Doctor, can we go to Barcelona now? I feel the need to see these nose-less dogs..."

* * *

FINISHED 


End file.
